The Secret Diaries: Arc I
by lise
Summary: A humorous look into the everyday lives of the Weiß boys...this fic contains shounen-ai/yaoi. (Eventual RanKen! ^^)
1. Chapter 1: Aya

  
  
  
  
This fic contains **YAOI. BOY-BOY ROMANCE.** If you don't like it, don't read it. Flames will not be tolerated. =P   
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. If I did, Aya (Ran) and Ken would be naked, handcuffed together, and locked in a room with a nice big bed. 'Nuff said. ^^;;   
  
  


Warnings: As mentioned, YAOI. Also humour, sarcasm, TWT, and strange situations abound in this fic.   
  
  


Pairings: eh, wait and see. *grins* RanKen is my favourite, 'tho, so that'll _definitely_ be in here... ^^   
  
  
Notes: This is my first Weiß fic...so comments and reviews would be very very welcome!   
Oh, and to avoid any confusion..."Aya" refers to Ran, while "Aya-chan" refers to his sister. Duh. ^^;;   
  
  
  
  
  


The Secret Diaries: Arc I   
I: A week in the life of Fujimiya Ran

  
  
  
  
  
  


Oct 15

I live with a bunch of nutcases. 

Not to say, of course, that I didn't realise that until *now*. Things are usually, to say the least, a little…strange…around here. What else do you expect from a bunch of wacko (except yours truly, of course) florist-assassins - no, that doesn't mean that we kill florists, it means that we moonlight as assassins - cooped up together in a tiny shop named after a cute, fluffy furball? 

Help me. 

They've all been acting weirder than usual lately. Oh, Kudou's just come down to the shop. I check my watch. Late as usual. Sigh. I look up and give him my patented glare. "Kudou, you're late." 

"Yeah, yeah, Aya." He simply grins at me, then turns and starts fiddling with some of the flower arrangements. 

The glare doesn't affect them as much anymore. They must be getting used to it. 

K'so. Time to find something else to intimidate them with. I am, after all, their great and fearless leader. And leaders must show their authority. 

Yes, anyway, where was I before Kudou interrupted? Oh yeah…I was talking about my fellow assassins acting weird. Weirder than usual, anyway. I turn around to glance at Yohji. *He's* been acting strange the past few days, even for him. Jumpier than usual. And, for some reason, he seems to have taken a fancy to my room lately. Always hanging around outside. He even tried to persuade me to switch rooms with him. Found him prowling around *inside* my room once, even. It was past midnight, and I'd just come upstairs from watching some TV show - I can't remember what it was - when I came up, I didn't switch on the lights 'cos after all, I know the layout of my room by heart. Then I walked smack into him. Prowling around my room in the dead of night, geez. Scared the hell outta me. I didn't show it, of course. "Shi'ne"-d him and he ran off to his room. Wonder what the hell he finds so nice about my room anyway. 

Speaking of my room, I think it's time to clean it soon. Haven't vacuumed it for three whole days. Just imagine the dirt that could build up in three days. Shudder. 

And I can't find my black turtleneck. Last time I saw it was before I sent it down to the laundry. That was about…four…days ago. Wonder where it went. Now I'm stuck wearing the orange turtleneck. Honestly, people think I'm *blind* or something…I *know* redheads should *not* wear bright orange, but I don't have anything else to wear… 

Ah, my shift's ended. Was a quiet morning…good. If another drooling teenage girl comes in and asks me about my hair or my earring or why I always wear orange turtlenecks instead of buying flowers, which is what people *normally* do in a damn *flowershop*, I swear, I will not be responsible for my actions.   
  
  
  
  
  


Oct 16

I'm in the shop with Ken this morning. *He's* another one who's been acting damned strange this week. Seems to have become clumsier than usual. Keeps on walking into me and stuff. Yesterday, he accidentally spilt water all over my white shirt. Which I was *wearing* at the time. It was one of those thin cotton shirts - y'know, the kind that goes all transparent when it's wet. So, of course, I had to go change after that, while Ken went to find some Kleenex. Think he got a nosebleed or something. I never knew drinking water could cause nosebleeds. Must go find out more about that someday. 

And the day before yesterday, he was carrying a huge bunch of roses in, and somehow managed to walk right into me - guess all the roses must've obscured his vision or something - and gave me a scratch on my arm from the rose thorns. Was only a tiny little scratch, but the baka insisted on cleaning and bandaging it for me. Never knew Ken was such a fusspot. Sweet of him, 'though. 

Waitaminute. Fujimiya Ran does NOT use words like "sweet". What the hell am I thinking?!? 

Anyway. 

Back to Ken. This morning, he had another little mishap. I came down to the kitchen for breakfast after my shower; was just wearing a towel 'cos I was out of clothes for the moment and still hunting for the missing black turtleneck. Yohji, Omi and Aya-chan were already sitting at the table. Ken, who was cooking breakfast - pancakes, by the smell of it - turned around, blinked, dropped an entire plate of pancakes of the floor, and dashed out of the kitchen, muttering something about Kleenex again. He nosebleeds easily, I must say. First drinking water, and then cooking…maybe it's the heat from the stove or something. 

Yohji smirked, raised an eyebrow at me and remarked that maybe next time, I should put on some clothes before coming down to breakfast. 

Hmph. I *was* wearing a towel. I don't see what that has to do with anything, anyway. 

Omi simply exchanged a three-way glance with Yohji and Aya-chan, and giggled. Wonder what's up with the three of them. 

And well, thanks to Ken's accident, we almost didn't have any breakfast this morning. I had to send Omi out to get us something to eat. Ken didn't return to the kitchen to get breakfast at all, he just came straight to the shop. He usually enjoys his food, wonder why he didn't eat this morning. 

Not that I *care* or anything, of course… 

Oh, and I found Kudou in my room again last night. Poking around in my closet. Geez. If I didn't know for *sure* that he's very, *very* straight, I would be very, very, *very* scared.   
  
  
  
  
  


Oct 17

Ah. Ken's accident for the day has just occurred. This time, he was carrying in a new potted plant, and somehow managed to bump into the stool I was sitting on. Knocked me off balance, and I ended up on my back on the floor, with him sitting on my hips. Thank goodness he managed to move the plant away in time, 'though. I wouldn't fancy getting knocked on the head by one of those heavy clay pots. 

Argh. I wish Ken would stop squirming. He's still sitting on my hips, looking apologetic and shifting a little. Not good. Not good at all. Argh. Think unsexy thoughts, Fujimiya. Un-se-xy. Think of…of…Yohji. Yohji naked. 

Ewww. 

Hmm. Ken naked? 

Ah… 

Arghhh. Ken no baka. What the hell are you doing to my mind? 

I glare at Ken, and he quickly gets off me, apologising profusely, before scooping up his plant and darting off again. Wonder how come he always bumps into me, and not one of the others. Ah well. Just coincidence, I suppose. 

Good, Omi's arrived to take over the next shift. Think I'll go upstairs and take a nap now. And try not to think about Ken. Not that that'll be hard, of course. Not hard at all. To *not* think about that warm smile, bubbly nature…nice butt… 

Shimatta.   
  
  
  
  
  


Oct 18

Aya-chan's boyfriend, Ichiro, just broke up with her. ICHIRO SHI'NE!!!!!!! 

What kind of a name is Ichiro, anyway? 

Hmph. 

No accident with Ken today. Why do I feel vaguely…disappointed…? 

Nah. Must be my imagination.   
  
  
  
  
  


Oct 19

Bloody hell. Now not only is Yohji wandering around in my room, but so is Omi!! And I thought Omi was the most normal out of all of them. What the hell is wrong with everybody? 

Yesterday, when I went up to bed, I found Omi poking around in my underwear drawer. A guy can't get any privacy anymore, I tell you. I need to find out what's so fascinating about my room. And I hope Omi didn't steal my favourite pair of boxers. Or my bunny slippers. 

Next I suppose Ken will be wandering around in my room too. 

Ken…hmm…… 

Gah. Bloody hormones. 

Well, anyway. I need to redo this flower display, the girls really mangled it yesterday. Must've been too busy drooling over one of the guys, I suppose. I hope they didn't get drool on the flowers. I don't think it's good for them. The flowers, I mean, not the girls. 

Oof. 

Ken's accident for the day: he's just tripped over some wire - must be Yohji's; I make a mental note to tell Kudou not to leave his toys laying around - lying on the floor and fallen right into my lap. I blink and, in my surprise, almost drop the basket of flowers I'm holding. He just grins up at me sheepishly. Wonder why he's so klutzy all of a sudden. I mean, this is extreme, even for him. One of these days, he's going to poke himself with that claw of his.   
  
  
  
  
  


Oct 20

Now my orange turtleneck's gone missing!!!! Dammit, I *know* either Yohji or Omi's responsible for this. Hmph, turtleneck thieves. *That's* why they've been creeping around in my room, I just *know* it. Honestly. If they wanted the turtlenecks so bad, they could just go out and *buy* them. 

Aya-chan seems happier today. Guess she's gotten over Ichi-whatever-his-name-was. Sounded like some fruit or something, I remember. Ichigo? [1] No, Ichiro, that's it. Maybe I should fix her up with someone else. Yohji? NO WAY IN HELL. Omi? Hmm…maybe. Or maybe Ken…hmm, maybe not… 

Speaking of Ken, was walking past his door last night, and I heard him talking in his sleep. Sounded like he was calling out someone's name. Sounded like "Aya", actually. Does he have a crush on my imouto or something?? 

…… 

I wonder why that thought bugs me so much. 

…… 

I mean, I'm not *that* protective of my imouto. She can date whomever she pleases. And there's no way I could be *jealous* or something. Aya-chan's my *sister*. Being jealous of Ken would be just…sick. 

So why am I still so…bothered…by the thought that Ken likes my imouto? 

Ah, hell. It's not important anyway. I'll put that thought aside to ponder on later.   
  
  
  
  
  


Oct 21

I *knew* it was a mistake for me to ask Yohji to go out and buy some clothes for me just 'cos I couldn't be bothered to go shopping myself. Now I have a maroon shimmery shirt, leather pants and a couple of muscle tees. 

And he calls those "everyday" clothes. 

Thank goodness it's finally the weekend. I need a break. Very, very badly. My housemates have been driving me nuts all week. Time to retire to my room and curl up with a good book. Ahhh… 

Yohji just poked his head into my room and asked if I'm going to be here the whole day. I said yes, of course. If you think you're gonna steal another one of my turtlenecks, you've got another thought coming, Kudou. 

Huh? Et tu, Omi? 

Omi's just opened my door and asked the exact same question as Yohji. It's a damn conspiracy, I tell you. 

……… 

Someone's knocking on my door again. What does one have to do to get some peace around here? If it's one of those two again… 

I get up to open the door, grumbling under my breath about inconsiderate turtleneck-stealers who interrupt my reading time. 

…oh. 

It's Ken… 

~end of week 1~   
  
  
  
  
  


notes: 

[1] "ichigo" is "strawberry" in Japanese. And if your name happens to be Ichiro, gomen ne, I mean no offence! *sweatdrop*   
  
  
  


TBC...for Chapter II, it'll probably be Yohji's turn. Reviews will make me write much faster...*grin* ^^;;;   
  
  
  
  
  


Comments? Mail me! ^^ No flames, onegai!   
  



	2. Chapter 2: Yohji

  
  
  
  
This fic contains **YAOI. BOY-BOY ROMANCE.** If you don't like it, don't read it. Flames will not be tolerated. =P   
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. If I did, Ran and Ken would be naked, handcuffed together, and locked in a room with a nice big bed. 'Nuff said. ^^;;   
  
  


Warnings: Retarded attempts at humour, yaoi, blahblahblahyouknowthedrill...oh, and Yohji's potty mouth, I suppose. *g* 

Pairings: Ken+Ran and implied YohjixOC for now. ^^   
  
  
Notes: Aaaahhhh...gomen for taking sooooo long to update this fic! See, I had most of it written already *ages* ago, but then my computer decided to crash on me, and I lost *all* my work. =(((( I was so annoyed that I dropped this fic for a while...*sweatdrops*...but I'm going to try to take it up again now. Sorry if it's not as good as what you expect; I haven't written for a while so I've gone kinda rusty. =Þ 

Also, many thanks to all the people who encouraged me to continue this - you know who you are ^^ - *glomps* ...Thank you all so much. This chapter wouldn't have materialised if it wasn't for you guyz. ^_^   
  
  
  
  
  


The Secret Diaries: Arc I   
II: A week in the life of Kudou Yohji

  
  
  
  
  
  


Oct 15

Aaaahhhh...what a gorgeous morning. I yawn and stretch lazily, squinting against the bright sunlight that pours into my room, and check the clock on my bedside table. Hmmm. Okay, scratch that...what a gorgeous *afternoon*. Heh. According to my clock (which is never accurate anyway, the damn thing), it's now 1.27pm. 

Hmm. 

If I'm not wrong, I was supposed to be down in the flowership exactly 27 minutes ago for my shift. And just my luck, today's shift is with Mr. Sunshine himself - Aya's gonna _kill_ me for being late...again. One of the greatest mysteries of the universe - Why Is Aya Always So Crabby? 

My theory: **Aya needs to get laid.**

And I think I know someone who wouldn't mind helping me test out my theory in the least...heh heh... 

Opening my bedroom door, I saunter out into the hallway, and bump into Ken. Ooh, speak of the devil. I choke back a chuckle. 

Ken stares at me curiously. "You look happy today," he remarks. 

I smirk at him. "Guess who _got some_ last night!" 

He blinks at me, then laughs. "Spare me the gory details, please." 

"And you know what?" I continue. "I think Aya needs to get some too. Might help get rid of that stick up his ass." I smirk deliberately at the brunette. 

Predictably, Ken chokes and turns bright red at the mention of "Aya", "get some", and "ass" all in the same sentence. Ahaha...that's our dear innocent Kenken for you. 

"Wh - why're you telling *me* this?" he asks, after recovering from his coughing fit. 

I grin winsomely at him...and then smack him upside the head. "Don't bother hiding it from us, Kenken," I tease. "We *all* know how you feel about our resident iceberg." 

He rubs his head and glares at me with a wounded expression. "...whatever," he grumbles. "Bet you're late for your shift again." 

Oh...crap. Forgot about that. 

Giving Ken a leisurely wave, I stroll down to the Koneko. No need to rush; after all, I *am* already late. Besides, Kudou Yohji does not hurry. It's _undignified_, and the ladies don't _like_ undignified.   
  
  
  
  
  


Oct 16

Damnit, why does Aya spend so much time in his room?! It's unhealthy, I tell you. That man needs to get out more. 

More to the point, *I* need him to get out of his room. Mariko's gonna _kill_ me if I don't find the damn thing for her. Aya's already been giving me weird looks after he keeps finding me in his room. I hope to goodness he doesn't think I'm _interested_ in him or something. That would be a little...scary. Besides, Ken would kill me. 

Plus, I think Aya's realised that his black turtleneck is missing. 

Oops. 

See, what happened was, last week, I went out on a date with Mariko, and of course, bowled her over with the _infamous_ Kudou charm. She ended up coming home with me, and well, since my room is a little...messy, it wasn't the best place to...entertain...guests. Soooo...since Aya happened to be out at the time (plus, his room is so chronically _neat_ that it could've been a freaking _hotel_ room), I figured it wouldn't hurt if I...borrowed his room for a little while. Shouldn't have been a big deal, right? 

Wrong. Big-time. 

Aya, with impeccable timing, decided to come home just as Mariko and I were, well, starting to have fun, if you know what I mean. wink So...we had to, um, grab our clothes and leave his room. Rather hurriedly. 

We got out through the window, actually. 

Lucky Mariko's into sports (mmm, she's got this _great_ *full-body* tan...but I digress) - she treated the whole escapade as one big adventure. She actually said she had _fun_ shimmying out the window and into the next one - which happened to be _my_ room, thank goodness. 

Oh well...at least it didn't ruin the mood. 

Hehheh... 

So anyways, later on, just as Mariko was leaving, everything promptly went straight to hell - she was gathering up her clothes, and suddenly realised that a particular item of clothing of hers was missing and that she'd probably left it in Aya's room. More specifically, that particular item of clothing was her _bra_. 

Shimatta. 

Now she keeps on asking me to get it back for her. Says it's her favourite one or something, goodness knows why. I thought all bras were more or less the same. Don't get me wrong - I may be a ladies' man, but the only thing I know about women's underclothing is how to _remove_ them. 

Oh, and did I mention that I'd let Mariko wear Aya's black turtleneck? And she forgot to leave it here when she left, so it's still with her now... 

I can just see it now. Aya'll be happily vacuuming his room (I swear, he's got an positively _unhealthy_ relationship with his vacuum cleaner), when something will get stuck in his precious vacuum and clog it up...then he'll go take it apart to find out what's stuck inside - and he'll find a...bra? 

...he's going to kill me.   
  
  
  
  
  


Oct 17

I think I just saw Aya checking Ken out. 

... ... ... 

Goodness gracious me, it seems that our resident iceberg may actually possess these curious little things called 'hormones' after all. 

Well well well...you learn new things everyday. 

But then, I have more important things to think about. 

...I need to find that damn bra. 

And why does Omi keep on staring at me?   
  
  
  
  
  


Oct 18

I got to sleep in late today since I've got the afternoon shift at the Koneko. After waking up, I go to the top of the stairs, still clad in only my boxers, and take a peek downstairs to see what's going on. 

Ooh, good, Aya's busy talking to his sister now. She seems to be upset about something. He'll probably be with her for quite a while...a perfect opportunity for me to search his room. Geez, for a place so _neat_, you'd think it'd be easy to find things in there. But every time I try to search, *something'll* interrupt me...Aya'll come in, or someone'll knock on the door and then I'll have to hop out the window before someone finds me in his room, or _something_. Grraaahhh. 

Where is it? _*Where*_ is it??? 

Oops. 

Omi just poked his head into Aya's room to look for him. Ack. Now he's gaping at me with this really weird expression on his face. 

"Yohji-kun?" There's surprise, curiosity, suspicion and something else I can't identify in his voice. 

I blink at him, momentarily surprised into speechlessness. I guess it must look pretty bad, me wandering around in Aya's room, looking like I just woke up (which I did, but not in *here*!), and dressed only in boxers. 

Oh dear. 

"Uhm, gomen ne, Yohji-kun, I didn't know you were in here...I was looking for Aya," says Omi. "I'll, um, see you downstairs, okay?" - and he closes the door before I have a chance to explain myself. 

Well, damn.   
  
  
  
  
  


Oct 19

Aha...I've thought of a brilliant plan to keep Aya out of his room for a while! See, Ken is the key. Ken's the only one who can keep Aya distracted for long periods of time (you can't deny it, Fujimiya, I've caught you checking him out _multiple_ times already. Ha!) - soooo...I'm going to get Ken to help me. I'm not going to _tell_ him, of course. It's more fun that way grin. Besides, I'm doing him a favour. If he and Aya were left alone, they'd just keep on dancing around each other for goodness knows how long. 

So, I "accidentally" leave my wire lying across the backdoor to the Koneko just when I know Ken's coming back from making some deliveries. If I'm lucky, he'll trip over the wire, then Aya'll go fuss over him or something. 

Whoa. 

Ken just fell _right_ into Aya's lap. 

Amazing how things just work out sometimes, huh? grin ...Now I'll have ample time to search Aya's room while he and Ken are busy telling themselves that they *don't* have feelings for each other. 

They're really rather cute, in a hopeless sort of way. Heh. Maybe I'll get Omi to help me give 'em a little push...Aya and Ken _are_ our friends, after all, and it'd be nice to see them _finally_ admit their feelings for each other. The sexual tension is just *killing* me. 

Speaking of Omi, maybe I should go talk to him, just to make sure he didn't misunderstand what he saw yesterday, when he opened the door to Aya's room and found me in there... 

I'm not even sure why the thought that Omi might have misunderstood the situation bothers me so much. 

It just does. 

But anyways, I decide to go take a look around Aya's room again before talking to Omi. So I go up the stairs to Aya's room...but just as I'm reaching for the doorknob, Omi comes up the hallway. 

I snatch my hand away from the doorknob like I've been burned. Why am I acting like this? 

"Er...hey, Omi," I greet him, smiling awkwardly. 

"Hi, Yohji-kun," he regards me with his head tilted to one side, looking slightly curious and a little...hurt? 

He seems a bit upset...I wonder why. Deciding that my search of Aya's room can wait, I ask him if he wants to go out to grab a coffee, and he agrees readily, so we walk out to the coffee place around the corner to grab a couple of drinks.   
  
  
  
  
  


Oct 20

Damn, was it my turn to do the laundry yesterday? Argh, I forgot. 

I'm on the morning shift today, so I stumble down to the Koneko at some ungodly hour of the morning, yawning drowsily and trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes. 

Ken and Omi are already in the shop, both talking and laughing cheerily with each other. I make a face at them. "How the hell can you two be so cheerful at this time of the morning?" I demand. 

Omi raises an eyebrow at me. "It's eleven o'clock, Yohji-kun," he says patiently, stifling a laugh. 

"Yeah well," I stifle another yawn, "it's _*his*_ fault I'm so sleepy today, anyway." I point accusingly at Ken. 

"Huh?" Ken narrows his eyes at me. "How am *I* responsible for you being sleepy?" 

"You were talking in your sleep again last night," I inform him with a smirk. "_Really_ loudly...and if you recall, my room is right next to yours." 

He blushes bright red. "Um, what was I saying?" 

Omi and I exchange a grin. Like Ken doesn't already know the answer to that question. 

"_Ayaaaa....Aaaayaaaa..._" we both moan in chorus, complete with exaggerated groans and other assorted...sound effects. 

If possible, Ken's blush grows even redder, and with a resigned chuckle, he swats halfheartedly at Omi and I as we double over laughing.   
  
  
  
  
  


Oct 21

Aya gave me some cash and asked me to buy some clothes for him since we're about the same size. Said he hated shopping and didn't want to go get them for himself. glee...this is my chance to get our mighty leader dressed up in some stuff that he normally...wouldn't...wear. Heheh. Ken's gonna thank me for this. 

Still haven't been able to get into Aya's room to find Mariko's bra. Plus, Aya's been in his room the whole day. Damn. 

Well, there's always next week, I suppose. 

~end of week 1~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


TBC...   
  
  
  
  
  


*yawns*...please excuse any mistakes in this chapter, 'cos I'm really tired. And I hope this didn't suck too badly. Gomen ne. ^^;;   
  



	3. Chapter 3: Omi

  
  
  
  
This fic contains **YAOI. BOY-BOY ROMANCE.** If you don't like it, don't read it. Flames will not be tolerated. =P   
  
  


Disclaimer:   
lise: Ran is MINE! MINE MINE MINE!   
Ken: No, he's _mine_.   
Koyasu Takehito-sama: *ahem* Yes, well. Actually, both Ken and Aya are **mine**. And the rest of Weiß too.   
lise: Well, damn.   
  
  


Warnings: Humour. Nice Ouka. Um. OOC Omi? (Is he OOC? I can't really tell...*sweatdrop*) Rusty writing cos the writer hasn't written for ages and ages. Oh, and this thing is unbetaed, too. ^^;;; 

Pairings: Implied Ken+Ran, Ran+Ken, whatever. ^^ Confused Omi. *grin* ...Oh, and a little bit of Ouka+Omi (one-sided tho')   
  
  
Notes: *gives all reviewers a biiiiig hug* - **lain**, **jubee** (haven't talked to you for _ages_! ^^;;), **Tasuki no Miko**, **Hiiragi-chan**, **katanagrl**, **Hana-chan**, **Solaris**, **talisman**, **Kia**, **Minako17**, **DreamSequence**, **Sailor Nova**, **Seph Lorraine**, **Solar Flare**, **vna_vee**, **Insignificance**, **Lilas**, **Sion**, **Schu**, **Keeshe**, **Cece**, **tearleseraph** (*sweatdrops guiltily at comments about not updating for years*), **Jin**, **fei**, **MooMooMilk**, **chibi koneko**, **Triste**, **Heerosangl@aol.com**, **sweetdeily**, **kiske**, **Carter**, and one **anonymous** reviewer ^^;; - Thank you so much! ^_^ I actually wanted to discontinue this fic and give up writing altogether, but I felt kinda bad 'cos you guys were still reviewing, so...yeah...here's the next chapter. ^^;;; 

And an extra big hug goes out to **V-chan** - you were serious about the 'review every other day' thing! *glomps* I'm flattered that you like my fic that much! *grin* ...I'd have mailed you personally, but you didn't leave an email addy... ^^;;;   
  
  
  
  
  


The Secret Diaries: Arc I   
III: A week in the life of Tsukiyono Omi

  
  
  
  
  
  


Oct 15

Ouka-chan gave me another bouquet of flowers today. This is getting really embarrassing. She's a nice girl, but, er, not really my type. Plus, she comes on _really_ strong. Looks like she doesn't believe in those gender stereotypes things - she's been giving me biiiiiig bouquets of flowers almost every day. My classmates have been teasing me mercilessly...even Tera-sensei is starting to call me "flower-boy". Argh. 

I've been trying my best to show her that I'm not interested, but she doesn't seem to get it. I wish I could find a way to discourage her, nicely...afterall, I don't want to hurt her feelings or anything... 

Maybe I'll pretend that I'm gay. Yeah, that should do it.   
  
  
  
  
  


Oct 16

Was almost late for school today...had to run out to buy breakfast for the guys (and Aya-chan, of course) because Ken-kun kinda...ruined...our breakfast. Actually, he dropped it on the floor. Um. 

It was rather funny, actually. grin Yohji-kun, Aya-chan and I were sitting at the kitchen table as Ken-kun was made his "super-special" (or so he claimed) pancakes for us. Then, Aya-kun walked into the kitchen, clad only in a towel. Ken-kun decided to turn around at that moment, holding the plate with his pancakes in it. 

Uh-oh. 

What happened after that was a total mess. Ken-kun gaped at Aya-kun and promptly let go of the plate. Aya-chan shrieked and scuttled forward, trying to catch the pancakes as they began to fall, and Yohji-kun and I also lunged forward, trying to catch the plate. Meanwhile, Ken-kun ran out of the room muttering something about Kleenex, while Aya-kun just...well...stood there. 

Predictably, with three of us trying to catch the pancakes, they naturally ended up on the kitchen floor. Oh well. With both Ken-kun and Aya-kun in the same room, we'd come to expect...accidents to occur now and then. I glanced around at Yohji-kun and Aya-chan, and they, too, were trying to stifle their laughter as Aya-kun cast us all suspicious glances. 

Anyways, today I went and told Ouka-chan that I'm, er, gay. Her reaction...really wasn't what I'd expected, to say the least. I'd anticipated an explosion of epic proportions, but she wasn't even upset at all! Instead, she started giggling, muttered something about a real-life 'yaoiboy' (what's that??), hugged me, and giggled some more. Then she said that she was a little disappointed, but it was okay, and that I'd make some boy really happy someday. 

I feel...a little scared.   
  
  
  
  
  


Oct 17

I dreamt about Yohji-kun yesterday. 

...it wasn't just any normal dream. It was...uh...um...y'know, one of _those_ dreams. 

A _*cough*sexdream*cough*_. 

... ... ... 

...I can't _really_ be gay, right...? I mean, what're the odds?? 

Maybe this is what they mean when they say that those little white lies you tell always come back to bite you in the butt. 

This is very disturbing.   
  
  
  
  
  


Oct 18

I've realised that once Ouka-chan stops chasing you, she can actually be a really good friend. We've been hanging around together a lot the last couple of days. 

She asked me about Yohji-kun today. It gave me such a shock, what with that recent, um, dream about him and all. She says I talk about him a lot. I didn't really have any answer to that statement. 

Then, Ouka-chan leaned over, peered at me, and declared that I was blushing. Giggling, she demanded, "you like him, don't you?" 

I almost fell off my chair. I don't like Yohji-kun! I mean, I do like him, as a _friend_, nothing more. Yohji-kun may be a really nice and sweet and funny guy, but I don't like him in _that_ way! 

...right? 

My life is getting more and more complicated. 

Speaking of Yohji-kun, something really weird happened today. I went to Aya-kun's room to tell him that I was switching shifts in the Koneko with Ken-kun today, and instead of Aya-kun, I found _Yohji-kun_ in the room. Dressed only in boxers. What the heck is going on?? There's nothing going on between Yohji-kun and Aya-kun, right...? It can't be...Yohji-kun would never do that to Ken-kun, and I'm pretty sure I've seen Aya-kun staring at Ken-kun now and then... 

...and...well...oh, nevermind. 

IamnotupsetIamnotupsetIamnotupset...I am NOT upset! I have no reason to be upset! I don't!   
  
  
  
  
  


Oct 19

Anyways, just to, um, satisfy my own curiosity, I decided that I should go take a look around in Aya-kun's room, well, just to make sure that there isn't anything going on between him and Yohji-kun. It's for Ken-kun's good too...after all, Ken-kun is my best friend, and I would hate to see him hurt. 

Yeah, so late last night, while Aya-kun was reading the newspapers, I snuck up to his room to take a look. The thing was, I had _no_ idea where to look for 'evidence' of a tryst between him and Yohji-kun...so I just started randomly opening drawers and looking into them. Did you know that Aya-kun has a pair of black silk boxers with little glow-in-the-dark stars on them? Hee hee hee. And he has bunny slippers too! Kawaii! 

Er, anyway sheepish...back to the point. I was so busy laughing at Aya-kun's bunny slippers that I didn't hear him open the door and come into the room, until he was actually standing behind me. 

Oops. 

It must've looked pretty bad, me sitting in front of his (open) underwear drawer, grinning away...waah! Aya-kun must think I'm a pervert now! 

And I caught Yohji-kun trying to go into Aya-kun's room again. And he was acting all guilty about it, too. Curiouser and curiouser... [1] 

Maybe if I tell myself that Yohji-kun liking Aya-kun doesn't bother me in the least enough times, I'll actually believe it... 

..._why_ does it bother me so much, anyway? 

Well, Yohji-kun didn't go into Aya-kun's room in the end. He took me out for coffee instead. He must be trying to distract me from wondering just _why_ he was going to hang around in Aya-kun's room. Hmph. 

But I have to admit that our - in Yohji-kun's words - coffee 'date' (date?! It was not a DATE!! Was it? Waahh!!) was rather fun, really. Yohji-kun's very charming...I can _definitely_ see why all those girls fall for him. 

...er, I think that's not a good thing, right?   
  
  
  
  
  


Oct 20

I only have one clean shirt left...and there's a huge pile of undone laundry by the washing machine. Hmm. Heh...it must've been Yohji-kun's turn to do the laundry again yesterday. 

And according to Yohji-kun, Ken-kun was talking in his sleep again last night. And we aaaallll know what - or rather, _who_ - he was dreaming about...laughs I think that Aya-kun and Ken-kun would make such a cute couple! 

I talked to Ouka-chan again today. And I told her that...er...after doing a lot of thinking, I've realised that I just _might_ like Yohji-kun. She's really enthusiastic about the whole thing...it's rather...scary...sweatdrops   
  
  
  
  
  


Oct 21

Aya-kun sent Yohji-kun shopping for him!! I would never have expected that...is there really something between them? I'm so confused...it doesn't seem like there is, though, 'cause Yohji-kun was being all evil and happy about buying skimpy clothes for Aya-kun to make Ken-kun happy...hee hee. He wanted me to go shopping with him, but I couldn't 'cause I had to write a term paper that's due tomorrow. Stupid school. 

I can't even continue my search of Aya-kun's room for any 'evidence' (just to reassure myself. And Ken-kun, of course. Yup.) 'cause Aya-kun apparently plans on staying in his room the whole day. Oh well...I can do that another day, I suppose. 

Oh my. I just saw the clothes that Yohji-kun bought for Aya-kun. Well, if Aya-kun ever wears any of those things, it's gonna be nosebleed city for Ken-kun...grin 

~end of week 1~   
  
  
  
  
  


notes: 

[1] Alice in Wonderland. ^^;;;;;   
  
  
  


TBC...   
  
  
  
  
  


I feel rather bad asking for reviews when I take ages and ages to put out a new chapter. Uhm. ^^;;; I'll try to start work on the next part soon. Really. Erm, yeah.   
  



End file.
